Aichi Sendou's crossover adventure between two worlds
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: After Kai snapped Aichi out of Psyqualia's power, he has been upset for a few days but everything changed after he found this portal that lead him to AKB0048. What will happen to Aichi as he travels back and forth through two worlds to help them?( His own world meaning Japan and the world where AKB0048) is living in? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and AKB0048!
1. Prologue- How it all started

Hi there readers! Before I start the story I would like to say my thanks to my friend from school in helping me with various ideas for this story and a very big thank you to Lilithyin27 who inspired me to write this story about Aichi and once again I would like to thank the readers!:) Now let the story begin!(By the way this scene is after episode 50 after Kai snapped Aichi out of Psyqualia's power)

This all took place after Kai snapped Aichi back into his senses and his depression caused him to be upset.

Aichi 's POV

After Kai helped snapped me back to my senses from Psyqualia's power, I never went to Card Capital after that not after how I treated my teammates. I treated them like trash and I broke their heart because of my attitude towards them in the Regionals. I couldn't bring to forgive myself not after how I treated them. I had been like this for a few days until I found my way to AKB0048.

So how was it? It is very short because it is only the prologue but I will explain more about Aichi's Adventure between his world and another world. Look forward to chapter 1! And don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1-AKB0048

Hi again readers! I know my prologue is a little bit short but here is chapter 1! Don't forget to review! It is mostly an introduction of what is going on in Aichi's life in Akibastar(home to AKB0048 and the citizens who are against the entertainment ban rule made by the DES army)

AKB0048 is an idol group who uses their songs to show love and keep entertainment going because of a rule made by this army named DES stating that all entertainment is banned from all the planets in the galaxy.

Aichi's POV

After I went on a depression for a few days, I suddenly came upon this portal that lead me to a galaxy where Earth has ceased to exist and all of mankind had moved to planets in the galaxy, I ended up on Akibastar where the people there made an underground city because DES destroyed their city on the surface because they went against the entertainment ban rule and that is how AKB0048 is born, where my adventure also started.

"Morning, Aichi-kun! Seems like you are getting used to this place huh?"

"Ah, Good Morning Takamina-san, Yeah I am getting used to this place." I smiled

This girl is Takahashi Minami the 5th,meaning she is the fifth generation girl to take on the name of the original Takahashi Minami and also her responsibilities as a captain of AKB0048.

"Yahhhooooo!" The sight of Yuuko-san made my sweat dropped, she reminded me of Kamui-kun but she really likes to cling onto people for some awkward reason…..

"So, today is finally the day huh?" Yuuko-san asked in excitement

Everybody nodded in excitement and agreement, today is the day where it is day 1 of selection round to choose the new 77th generation of AKB0048.

"But Aichi-kun, you sure you wanna go back to your own world first? I mean time travels really slow and different in your world and ours."Takamina-san asked me

" Yeah, I know that, that is why I told my mom I would be staying at my friend's house for a few days and besides, I decided to apologize to my friends too." I replied to her

" I see, then we'll see you on the second day of the selection round then.." she said

" Yeah, see you then….Oh can we do that once more before I go?" I requested

" Sure! Everyone let's do it!" Takamina-san shouted out to everyone

"Ok!" Everybody replied

We all linked our thumb and index finger to form a zero shape and shouted in unison "Ready, Set….. Always thankful, calm, kind and just! Are you following your heart?" Takamina shouted

" Yes, sir!" Everybody in unison shouted while raising their linked fingers "AKB0048!"

" Bye Aichi! See you on the 2nd day of the selection round!" Takamina shouted to me just as I was about to leave

"Ok!" I shouted back

And that's the end for chapter 1! I'm sure you are wondering how Aichi travels from their world back to his world:) Don't worry, you will find out in the later chapters! So chapter 2 is coming soon, look forward to it! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2-The apology and the Shop T

Hi there readers! I'm back with a new chapter today and it involves mostly scenes in episode 51 and 52 in cardfight vanguard! Now may I present to you chapter 2!

Aichi's POV

"Tadaima"

"Ara okairi, Aichi" my mom said to me with a smile

"How was your day at your friend's house? I mean you were gone for 9 days after all." When I heard my mom asked this question my sweat dropped because time here in my world goes faster than their world. It's like if you had gone there for only 1 day, in my world 3 days will immediately pass and I had only stayed there for 3 days after all..

" Yeah, it was fun there and I was able to relax for once." I said to her with a smile

" Well, I'm going into my room now"

"Ok"

I went into my room but….

" I need to go and apologize to them for how I treated them but I'm sure they don't need me anymore, not after how I treated them at Regionals…."

" Maybe I should just stick with AKB0048 and sing and dance with them just like how they asked me to." I thought to myself

Just when I was about to put my Royal Paladin deck into my drawer, I decided to look at Blaster Blade once more before I keep the deck inside the drawer so as to seal my feelings of cardfighting inside them. But then, I had a sudden urge to get up and run out of the house, to Card Capital, to apologize to them of my behavior towards them at Regionals.

I got up from my desk, took my deck with me and immediately wore my shoes in a haste but almost tripping over myself in the result of rushing.

"Aichi? Where are you going?"

"Sorry mom, I got something important that I have to do."

I ran out of the house immediately with my deck in my hand.

"You really have grown up, Aichi. Iterashaii."

After looking at Blaster Blade, I finally realized what I have to do, no, what I must do!

I am standing outside Card Capital ready to go in.

"Take deep breaths….. and exhale them…." I thought to myself to calm myself down.

I took one step at the entrance of the shop and it started to slide open. I am ready to say it out now.

But when the door fully opened I realized that the shop was having a shop tournament, and then they suddenly popped up in front of me.

"Onii-san! I see that you came for the shop tournament! So let's do this bro!" Kamui-kun ….like Yuuko-san in any other way but luckily doesn't cling onto people like her.

"Here's the form for you to join the shop tournament." Misaki-san kindly told me, when she is supposed to be mad at me…

"O..k.." I filled up the form and I wanted to start to say something, to apologize to them.

But of all people to interrupt, it was the new ninja master M( Morikawa) challenging Miwa to a cardfight but forgetting his "strongest deck" from home… Manager lend him a trial deck but he said

"I do not want to use your weak deck so instead I will ask my discipline, Morikawa, to take my place and use it instead… Morikawa, where is that handsome looking student I have? Morikawaaaa…" my sweat dropped at that point but what I can't believe is how fast Morikawa-kun takes off his ninja outfit…

" Now that I am here, let's begin this battle!"

" Stand Up, Vanguard!" they both said in unison

While Kamui-kun was explaining to me about how this shop tournament is going like how it is separated into two divisions, the junior division, mostly elementary students and the senior division, where everyone can play in. When I asked Kamui-kun whether he is in the junior divison(because he is an elementary student too) he said no because no one is an interesting match for him, that was when I heard a familiar voice at the junior division.

"Emi!"

" What?! Where?!" Kamui-kun asked while turning his head frantically looking left and right.

"Right there, at the table. You mean you didn't notice?" I asked him

" No, because I'm too short to see." I guess that is true

"Hey, it's The Great Kamui!"

"ITGK, yo!" when I turned around to see who called it was Reiji and Eiji.

They are in the junior division just like Emi. Of course, Kamui-kun gave them a warning to stay away from Emi. There was another thing I'm impressed with Morikawa-kun, whenever he uses a deck that has a perfect balance, he is unbeatable, I guess using his "strongest deck" makes him weaker because it is mostly made up of Grade 3s.

" Now this is the 3rd match that I have won against you Isaki! Now… who's next? Aichi! You and me cardfight to see who is the strongest now!" he shouted and pointed at me

"Wh-What?! But I don't-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he was already starting to get real arrogant so in the end I took up his match.

" Stand Up, Vanguard!"

My head wasn't in the game at all so in the end I lost to Morikawa-kun after he rode Gold Rutile.

After the match, I just stood at the counter watching everyone battle with a big smile on their face except for Morikawa-kun, his face was getting very scary.

" It's amazing seeing everyone having so much fun…. Vanguard is a great game and it's even better if you share it with friends… I was so focused on winning that I forgot how much I loved to cardfight… but…"

"I still must fulfill my duty for AKB0048 as their member, as their combat instructor, as an original member, as a staff that serve Sensei-Sensei and finally, as a Center Nova and Dimensional Nova…"

After some time…

Morikawa-kun is already the first runner-up for the senior division while Emi is the first runner-up for the junior division. I was really impressed on how my sister is improving in her cardfighting skills especially since she has just started playing Vanguard not long ago..

We went to the counter together and I finally said I out, my apology…

I bowed and said " Sorry, I am really awful about the way I treated you guys at the Regionals…"

" Cheer up bro, we're just happy to have the old you back" Thanks Kamui-kun but…

" For sure" Misaki-san added

" I know, but…"

"Cut yourself some slack" Manager added

"But.."

"The only thing that matters now is that you have some fun alright?"

"Yeah come on, you still owe me a match" Kamui added

I began to tear up... not just because about how i treated them but how they forgive me and forget about it.

"Welcome back" Misaki added to cheer me up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks you guys" I said smiling

Manager recommended for Q4 minus Kai-kun to improve our decks using the newly arrived booster packs, we modified them a little here and there when Kamui-kun had a little trouble with his deck when suddenly Kai-kun came behind him and giving him advice, for all I know that is not his style but I'm glad for both of them, they are having so much fun, I accepted Misaki-san's offer to cardfight with her to test out her new deck.

"After tomorrow is the Finals huh?" I thought to myself

"And the day after that I have to go back to Akibastar again to help them…" I thought to myself

" Stop daydreaming" Oh, I forgot I was still battling Misaki-san

"Sorry, let's continue"

After some time…(sorry guys I don't feel like filling in the whole shop tournament details)

"And the first runner-up for the junior division is Emi Sendou! Please give her a round of applause everyone!" Manager announced

"And finally, the first runner-up for the senior division is Morikawa Katsumi!"

"Now, Morikawa, can I have the trial deck that I lent you back?"he asked Morikawa

"Sure- Hmmmmm, on second thought I'll buy it instead! Thanks Manager!" And with that he left

After the shop has cleared out, everyone in Team Q4 decided to go back home for some rest from this long day.

"Well Emi you want to go back home too?" I asked Emi

"Sure! Bye Misaki-san and Manager!" the both of us waved and said(since they are the only ones left in the shop)(the others had already went back home.)

"Bye!" Misaki-san and Manager waved back and said

The next day...

" What?! How could I have lost?!" That was Morikawa screaming after Misaki-san defeated him in a cardfight.

"Sigh... He never learns, does he?" Kamui-kun commented

"Well, Morikawa-kun is Morikawa-kun after all" My sweat dropped though

" How could i have lost?! I even put the ultimate Grade 3 that I used yesterday too!" Figures, the reason why he bought that deck yesterday...

"Oh well, he'll never change because he is Morikawa-kun" I said with a smile

" I have to agree with that. Well, bro, wanna challenge me to a cardfight? Remember you still owe me one after all" Kamui-kun asked

"Ok!" I accepted his challenge

" Stand Up! Vanguard!" We said in unison

So how was the chapter? I know it is quite long but I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave some reviews! Look forward to the next chapter, chapter 3! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3- The National Tournament Final

Hi again readers! Today's chapter is going to be about the National Tournament Finals and mostly about the fights that Team Q4 battled against and with a little twist or surprise waiting for him. So here is Chapter 3!

Aichi's POV

I couldn't believe it, here we are right now, standing in front of the National Tournament Finals Stadium. Wow!

" The national tournament finals.. It's finally here and I can barely believe it." I'm really excited

"Hard work really pays off, bro." Kamui added

"Exactly, you've managed to make it this far because you are top level players now. Mhm." Manager added

"Here we go! Just remember to relax and have fun, you'll do great!" I think he's nervous. Haha. As expected from the manager.

By the time he finished speaking, we had already started to walk to the entrance.

"Huh? Seriously?! You missed my inspirational moment!"

"It sounds like someone needs to remind him to relax." I just laughed when Misaki-san said that

"I would've never gotten here without the people walking beside me. Win or lose, I'm just glad I get to share this experience with them. With my friends.." I thought to myself

Inside the stadium..

"We're standing here with the top teams in the country!" Manager explained the surroundings to us

"Woah! I recognize that from TV, those are the Wonder Boys! Aichi, look there! It's Wild Angels! Oh man! The guys over there must be Southern Winds!" Wow, Kamui-kun must really watch a lot of TV.

" I got articles on all these teams in the magazines we keep at the store." Even magazines, wow.

" I guess we're the upstarts in the stadium of celebrity cardfighters." This must be Misaki-san's first time facing these kinds of opponents..

"Is everything ok Misaki? You're shaking" Manager asked her

"Mind your own business, I'm just shaking cause I'm excited" I guess not. Haha

"I couldn't agree more. I'm totally overflowering with excitement" 'overflowering'? I think the word Kamui-kun was looking for was 'overflowing' oh well.

"Hey there Q4" a familiar voice called out

"Oh Team Caesar, it's good to see you."

"Huh? Why are those losers doing here?"

"They're masters in coming in second" Suddenly the whole stadium of cardfghters are looking at us. Huh? Where's-

"You know I hate it when the other cardfighters look at me" He was behind us, Koutei.

"Well you haven't changed"

We went to a spot more quieter, without too many people.

"Maybe one of these days you will get used to the spotlight huh Koutei" Yuri-san told Koutei

"I'll probably be the same if I was you." Koutei seems surprised

"Huh? Hang on a sec, Aichi, you seem different than you were in the preliminary rounds."

"Huh?"He must be talking about when I was under Psyqualia's power, but he doesn't know yet.

"Don't get me wrong it's a good thing, you're back to being the same guy we all know"

"Oh thanks Koutei"

"I saw video replays of your fights last week, great work as always." Kai mentioned

"No, it was Q4 that impressed us during the early rounds" Gai-san said

"Mhm, all of you have improved so much since we had that little training camp." Yuri-san added

"Back then we had high hopes for your team, with some time we think that you can be our rivals, and here we are, you've proven that you belong with the best."

"It's all thanks to you" Really, thanks Team Caesar

"If we face each other, I know we can give this crowd their moneys worth."

"That's right, cause we're gonna win! Who doesn't love a victory for the underdogs" Ummmm….. Underdogs? Sometimes the things that Kamui-kun say really doesn't make any sense.

"Haha, good luck Kamui we're no pushovers" Yuri-san added

"Play your best Q4" Koutei added

"Thanks, you too" I added

"The fiercest fighters gathered at every corner of this great country, eager to prove they got what it takes, this is your chance to claim the ultimate prize." MC Miya announced

"Ok! Are you ready? Cause the national tournament finals, the pinnacle of cardfighting, starts right now!" Ultra-Rare announced

Cheers roared from the audience

"Well, we'll see you on the battlefield"

"Yeah!" all of us are excited

The opening speech is said by the leader of the team who won last year's finals, Ren–san…

"To the talented players gathered here, you must be very proud you made it this far, but it was a waste of time cause you have no chance." Now that was maddening

"What?!" The cardfighters were surprised and angry

"It's foolish to think that anyone of you possess the skill to rival the expert cardfighters on Team AL4, I'm Vanguard's chosen one, and with the power I've obtained, there is not a person on Earth who can defeat me." I was shocked….. how could he say that in front of all this people….

"I'm sure there are some of you who think you can win but I am here to bring you back to reality, no matter how much you battle the results of these fights will never change, the cardfighting universe is mine to rule and anyone that defies me will be crushed, face the facts, none of you can place higher than runner-up, hahaha!"

After he toss the mic to MC Miya, he made his way down the steps, walking towards us too..

"Ren-san"

"Aichi-kun, have you finally changed your foolish mind and decided to come play with me?"

"I'm sorry but… I'll get stronger without your help."

"What?!" He seems surprised

I took the deck that he gave to me… The Shadow Paladins and reached it out for him to take it back.

"It was wrong of me to accept this…. Psyqualia's more amazing than I ever could have imagined but….. I won't let that power consume me… Manipulating and humiliating people might be fun for you but cardfighting is more than that to me and I'll say that you have lost sight of what really matters…." I reached the deck out even further

"I decided to walk my own path instead of blindly following you down yours… when we do finally face each other, I'll beat you…"

Just when I thought he was about to take the deck back, he slapped the deck out of my hand, I was surprised, how could he do that to the deck that he made with his own two hands, the cards flew down onto the ground, I kneeled down to pick them up…. I was really mad but the two people who were really angry was Misaki-san and Kamui-kun.

"Oh yeah tough guy?!" Kamui-kun shouted

"You can't treat my teammate like that" Misaki-san added

"And what do you think you're gonna do about it?" Asaka retaliated

"Argh! That tears it! I hate everything about you guys! Just give me a chance to face one of you and I'll show you what Q4 is made of!" Kamui-kun said

"I hope you can bag those words up on the field" Tetsu also retaliated

After I picked up the cards, I got up and then Ren-san said…..

"Aichi-kun, pretty soon you'll realise that getting on my bad side was the biggest mistake you've ever made… Hahaha!" With that, he left the field.

I looked through the Shadow Paladin deck to make sure they were alright when Kamui-kun asked….

"I thought you got rid of that already"

"I wanted to but it wasn't mine to begin with, so I was waiting for a chance to give it back to Ren-san"

"Uh, well" MC Miya was surprised

"Mhm" Kourin-san nodded her head

"I guess it all worked out for you huh Kourin?"

MC Miya clears his throat and said…

"Alright! It seems that everyone's fired up and ready for some cardfighting! So, why don't we watch the monitor and see the official pairings?" MC Miya announced

Team Q4 is on the first match against Team Wonder Boys…. Team AL4 is put at the last match as expected and I'm going third for all the matches, which give Kamui-kun and Misaki-san to fight more…. Kai-kun trust us to fight in all the matches… but then as we were heading to the fighting places… I keep having the feeling that someone's watching me….. oh well must be my imagination…..

? POV

"How dare he treat Aichi like that, unforgivable!"

I had to calm her down because if I did not, that guy would have a punch in the face right now…. I am mad too and I still have to endure it…

"Look, I'm mad too but we don't have a choice and besides if we blow our cover, Aichi will find out and punish us and you know how hard he punishes people everytime he's mad.." my sweat dropped just thinking about it.

"But- Alright, anyways it was partially his fault for leaving one of the portal open… and besides we also just want to see how he lives his daily life in this world, but…. I am also glad that he made such good friends here….." she smiled

"Yeah, me too…. But we still have to protect him no matter what the danger is alright?" I smiled and asked her

"Right!"

Now back to observing Aichi…

Aichi's POV

Team Q4's on a winning streak! We were winning at every match without even having a third match! But then soon we had to fight Team Caesar and we will hit them with everything we got!

Soon the matches are starting….( Sorry guys, I'm too lazy to put in all the matches….)

The first match was between Kamui-kun and Gai-san, with Kamui-kun winning it, and I had never seen Kamui-kun this happy after a fight but as for Gai-san, he got a earful of scolding for Yuri-san for losing.

The second match was between Misaki-san and Yuri-san, the match ended with Yuri-san winning as expected from Team Caesar's Empress…

The third match was between Koutei and me, it ended with me winning and I can say that I can thank my friends for supporting me and another thanks to my Royal Paladin friends for helping me…

Koutei and me were shaking hands to thank each other for a great match when a very familiar voice to me ringed from across the stadium…

"Wow! Aichi! That was a great match!" That voice….it's…

"Wohoooo!" YUUKO-SAN?!

"Yuuko! You just blown our cover!" Takamina-san too?!

"Ooopsies…"

I produced a really angry aura at them, which spells trouble for them… I immediately give them a signal to meet me after the whole entire matches are over…

"We…are….in…so….much….trouble….."

"Is something wrong Aichi?" I forgot for a spilt second that Koutei was still shaking my hand

"Oh its nothing…hahaha"

"I see so, we'll be rooting for you at the finals Q4." They waved to us

"Right!" we waved back

After everybody went back home, I told Emi to go back home to because I have something to settle for a while, and now to settle something….

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FOLLOWED ME BACK HERE!"

" Sorry Aichi, we were just curious of how you live in this world that's all…." Yuuko-san explained

"Takamina-san I can't believe you actually came along with her, if the others can't find you two they'll panic, you know that?"

"I'm sorry Aichi"

" Oh well, you two come over to my house to stay for now… I'll be going back to Akibastar tomorrow anyway…."

At home

"Tadaima"

"Ara, okairi Aichi.."

"Kaa-san, I got two guests that will be staying over today, do you mind if they stay here today? Because I am going over to their house to stay a few more days tomorrow anyway so you don't have to worry about me getting lost.."

"ok then.."

"You two can come in now.."

"Excuse us"

"Welcome, welcome." Kaa-san said with a smile

"I'm going to go up and prepare the bed now." I said

"we'll help you too" Takamina-san said

"ok" I replied

After that we went up together to prepare the bed…

Emi's POV

"Oh those two.."

"You know them Emi?"

" Yeah, they were the one who cheered on Aichi after he won the match.."

"I see, he said that he will be staying over at their house for a few days tomorrow again…"

"What?! Again?!"

"Don't worry, he won't get lost with them around now so he said not to worry…"

" Sometimes he is worrisome…"

"Oh well, oyasumi three of you" I said with a smile

Aichi's POV

"Aichi?" Yuuko-san called

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna sleep on the floor?" she asked

"Yeah, this is the first time I had guests in my room before, and besides, the bed is also crowded so it's alright with me…"

"ok then"

I turned off the lights…

"Oyasumi, both of you" i said to them

"Oyasumi, Aichi" the both of them replied back

I lie down on my pillow and then I went into a deep slumber, because tomorrow I need to train the girls that are going to join the 77th generation….. of AKB0048….

So how was the chapter? I know, it's a bit long winded, sorry about that and I have to thank the people who have read my story…. Thanks a lot, and even though there are still no reviews, I still hope that you all can give me suggestions to improve this story and once again, thanks! And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4- The 77th Generation Audition

Hi again readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and there is still no reviews but I am very happy to see that there are a lot of people reading my story and I want to extend my thanks to them! Thank you! To explain the story a little bit, it is just Aichi training the candidates for the 77th generation. And without further ado, let me present to you chapter 4!

Aichi's POV

It was in the morning, and we were awoken by my sister…

"Aichi! Wake up! But what I can't believe is his friends too… Wake up!"

"Oh, sorry Emi…" I'm still drowsy…

"Wha-? What are we having today Papa chef?" Takamina-san and I immediately jumped up and covered her mouth before she can say anymore….

"Papa Chef? Who's that?" Emi asked….Ahhhh, Yuuko-san you're not supposed to say anything about Akibastar…

" Nobody….. ummmmm, she's just daydreaming…." My sweat is dropping….

" Yuuko! Stop daydreaming!" Nice safe, Takamina-san. Luckily, she woke up..

"Oh, good morning!" Yuuko-san is back to her usual self again…..

" Oh never mind, just hurry and wash up and have breakfast downstairs." Emi said

"Ok…."

We each took turns to wash up in the bathroom and then we went downstairs to grab some breakfast…

"So, how did you two sleep last night?" Kaa-san asked the two of them

"It's comfortable and we had a great night! Thanks for letting us stay here, Mrs Sendou!" Takamina-san said

"My! I am so glad you two enjoyed yourselves!" Kaa-san exclaimed

" The food that you made is awesome too! Thanks Mrs Sendou!" Yuuko-san exclaimed

" I'm glad you like it! You three are leaving after this right?" Kaa-san asked

"Yes!"

" I hope you enjoy yourselves!"Kaa-san said

"Thanks, we will Kaa-san!" I said

Soon, it was time for us to leave…

" Bye, Kaa-san, Emi, see you in a few days. Oh and Emi.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to talk Misaki-san and the others too… I don't want them to worry about me." I requested

" All right, but come back in time for the finals ok?" she said

" All right. Well, bye.."

"Bye! Thanks for the stay!" Yuuko-san and Takamina-san said

"Bye!"

We went to an empty alley, I used my Kirara to produce an aura and made a portal back to Akibastar. Kiraras come in various forms, for my case, its really round and has the same bangs that pops out and that's all. Yuuko-san's is in a shape of a music note while Takamina-san's has a ribbon on top of its head like Takamina-san's.

When we were back in Akibastar, boy did those two get a good scolding…

"Takamina! Yuuko!" It was Tsubasa-san

"The both of you! I can't believe you two followed Aichi back to his world!" she scolded

"Relax, Tsubasa-san, besides they just want to know more about me so they followed but it was also my careless mistake for forgetting to close one of the portal so relax… You two!" I turned to face them

"Just run 2 laps around the dorm and go to your dance lessons, the candidates for the 77th Generation will be transported to the Katyusha soon so prepare yourselves!" I ordered them

"Right!" and then those two went running

" Sensei-Sensei….. When I presented the candidates for the 77th Generation, he seems to have reacted to some of them and expressed his will even more…" I was shocked

" So you're saying that some of the candidates for the 77th Generation has some sort of energy that is able to move him?" I asked

"Probably, yes" she replied

" Interesting…" suddenly, our devices rang. I immediately took it out to see what is the message about. Actually it is actually a device that works almost like a computer except that it is in a small shape, mine is in the shape of a heart with a crown and has a rainbow aura on it, anyway, I was looking at the message and….

"Tsubasa-san!" She nodded and ran. The message said that one of the spacecraft that is transporting 6 candidates for the 77th generation audition is being attacked by DES!

"Takamina-san! Yuuko-san! Forget about the punishment! One of the ship transporting 6 candidates for the 77th generation audition is being attacked by DES!" I shouted

"What?!"

"You two go and tell the other understudies and members while Tsubasa-san and me get the Katyusha ready!" I ordered and I also ran to help Tsubasa-san

"Right!"

I can't believe it! DES is attacking a ship full of innocent people in it just to find candidates that are attending the audition! Unforgivable!

" Is everybody on board?" I asked

"Yes!"

"Good, start the Kirara Drive now!" I ordered

"Kirara Drive is ready!" one of the staff said

"All right! Everybody, grab on tight!"

"Right!"

The Kirara Drive sent us into the coordinates that we wanted…

"All right! Everyone let's go and show them what we are made of!"

"Yeah!"

"We have successfully taken over the ship's intercom" I just finished changing into my suit.

"All right girls, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Turn up the stage lights cause here we go!"

*Sanjou Music Plays*

"AKB0048, taking the stage!" Takamina said

"_ikiteku koto ni muitenakute_

_Taikutsu datta_

_Yume no miru no wa kizutsikisou de mendou datta_

_Nanmo shinaide kaze ni fukare_

_Suna ni naritai_

_Nagasu namida mo wasurete ita_

_Mukiryoku na hibi_

_Hora doko kara ka_

_Kobushi wo furiageru you na_

_Kobushi wo furiageru you na_

_Koe ga kikoete kita yo_

_Sakebi wa kokoro no doa wo tataku yo_

_Warera ga AKB!_

_Jounetsu MAX!_

_Itsuka ushinatta_

_Emotion omoidase_

_Yukou ze!_

_Wareru ga AKB!_

_Jounetsu MAX!_

_Karada wo kakemeguru_

_Atsui kono chishio yo_

_Mirai wo kirihirake!" _

_*Sanjou music ends*_

We managed to rescue every passenger and send them to the airlock for escape, the girls who are going for the AKB0048 77th Generation audition is all here… at least that was what we thought…

"You need to help our friend! She ran back to that room again because she forgot something! You have to help her please! She is also going for the audition!" two girls begged, one with two long yellow twin tail hair which is tied up and one with a light pink hair.

" What did you say?! Yuuko-san!" we jumped on our hover boards(whatever you want to call it) it is in the shape of a diamond and made of steel and is able to turn into a space pod that we are able to ride in space, it just hovers around wherever we want to go anyway….

We went searching for the missing girl and then we found her, with another girl trapped under a chandelier but there is something else that amazed us, a Kirara glowing….

"Wow! It's the birth of an idol!" Yuuko-san exclaimed

"Yuuko-san! And that boy behind you is… Aichi-sama?!" 'sama' was a bit too much but never mind…

"Hi!" Yuuko-san said as she lets the glowing Kirara settle on one of her finger and kissed it and it turned light brown…

"Yo, are you two alright? Although it's obvious…" I said looking at the poor girl trapped under the chandelier…

"Kirara?" the girl with a long blue hair said

"Did you know? These critters are a testament to our presense. Kirara are attracted to an idol's aura and glow in resonance with it." Yuuko-san explained but seriously after she put around the shoulder of the dark pink baggy hair girl who called me 'sama' just now and it made her blush… Yuuko-san has to learn to stop doing that and she does it to me too and it felt awkward…

"Aichi" she called

"Yeah?" I replied

She smiled and I understand what she wanted and grab onto the chandelier too and we singed….

"_gan gan nateru music! HEAVY ROTATION!" _as we lifted the chandelier with lots of strength and the both of us glowed especially me, I was giving out a bright rainbow aura that shined brighter than Yuuko-san's brown aura and we smiled and threw the chandelier to one side…. She picked up the blue hair girl while I picked up the dark pink hair girl…

"Ummm…" the both of them looked surprised and embarrassed

"Yuuko, Aichi! What are you two doing?!" that was Takamina-san through the communicator earpiece

"We have secured two hopefuls and are coming back now!" Yuuko-san replied

"Don't worry about it… now grab on tight cause this will be a very wild ride." I smiled and said to them…

And we zoomed through the ship and reached the airlock soon…

I'm so glad that we were able to help them reunite with each other… they were crying and happy…

But DES blew up the door to the airlock but luckily it was an unmanned suit so Mayuyu-san was able to blow it up and for your information, she is a cyborg…

"Everybody, withdraw!" I ordered

One tap on the side of the hover board and it turns back into a pod for us to ride in… we immediately flew back into the Katyusha…

"Space shuttle with the girls going for the audition secured and ready to launch the Kirara Drive!" one of the staffs said

I said into the speakers in the Katyusha, "Attention, all hands! The ship will now enter emergency Kirara Drive! All LAS in combat, return immediately. All hands, prepare for the shockwave! Brace yourselves and grab onto something! This was your acting captain Aichi Sendou the 1st! Over and out!"

"Launch the Kirara Drive!" I ordered the staff

"Launching Kirara Drive now!" and we dived into the Kirara portal that opened up in front of us

The shockwave was the worst but we managed to come out of it unharmed by the shockwave and then we started our audition after the rest of the girls from other ships arrived…

Tsubasa-san and I entered the training room, and we introduced ourselves but I don't think I need to…

"It's Aichi-sama!" "Aichi-sama! Look here!" hahaha, my sweat was dropping, a lot of girls are calling me that and shrieking in joy… and like I said… the 'sama' was really just over-exaggerating… never mind…

"Welcome." Tsubasa-san announced

"I am AKB0048's manager and producer, Katagiri Tsubasa."

"You will be going through the selection process for the 77th generation. Only those who pass will become understudies and be invited to our planet, the home of 00 Stage, Akibastar."

I have to tell you, the reaction was huge, they wanted to know more about Akibastar…

"The theme of this audition will be "Beginner". The successful performance of "Beginner" is the criterion for passing." A whole lot of them claimed that they can sing and dance "Beginner" but they only heard half of it, there's more…

"Pay attention to what I said. A_ successful performance_ is necessary for you to pass, understand? You will now be undergoing a round of intensive training and Aichi here…" she tapped my shoulder "will be training you… be careful not to make him mad…"I flushed with embarrassment

"Tsubasa-san! Don't say that!" anyway, I cleared my throat a little and said "anyway, just like Tsubasa-san said, I will be training you all as your combat instructor…"

A lot of girls were shocked "Combat?" were what most of them said

"Okie-dokie, don't fall behind now, girls" Kojiharu-san appeared and passed a mic to the girl with the dark pink hair… but that mic is…!

"Ah! Don't press the-." I paused "switch…" too late she already pressed it and her friends were all panicking…

"Kojiharu-san! Tell them before they do that next time!" I told her after she took the mic back after it turned into a saber, I sighed

"Sorry, sorry…." Then she faced the girls and said "meet the assault micsaber!"

"EHHHH?!" were all of their reactions

"now let's go,go!" she pushed all of them to the training room while I talk to Tsubasa-san for a bit before I start to train them…

"I got the tournament finals in my world on the day after tomorrow so I need to leave in the morning after I wake up but can I request that a day off for the successors for one day and the permission to follow along with me? It's only for a day…"

"Alright…" she sighed

"Now go train them…"

"Yea, ma'am" I said

First, combat with the robot dummies… not going so well… they all got caught…

Second, training to get used to the gravity in space by putting them somewhere similar to it but within the ship with air… lose control of their bodies… not going so well either…

Third, practicing to use a gun… they shot it everywhere except for the target… worrisome batch…

It was time for them to shower… after that I heard about the chaos that happened from Takamina-san… the Katyusha's bath capsules tend to have rust and you have to know how to use it so that you can get clear hot water running but some of them just don't get the instructions instructed from her… they even have to be forced to eat lots of meat from Sayaka-san… even though they were not hungry…

The beds that they are sleeping in are like space capsules and most of them are complaining until…

The second day of the vigorous training ended and Tsubasa-san finished giving instructions on what is going to happen in the later days and they were allowed to rest for night…

We were still practicing "Beginner" and at one point all of us made some mistakes in our parts and we looked like we were fighting and…

"Don't fight!" it was the dark pink hair girl and the two twin tails yellow hair shouting…

Then we all started laughing…

"Don't worry, we weren't fighting" I said while giggling

"Yeah, we are always like that."Yuuko-san said

"Always?" the yellow hair girl said

"Yep. We let each other know what we think and correct each other's mistakes. That way, we can put on our best performance. Even if we hit a dead end, we just sang part of "Beginner" "_Try again! Try again! You'll figure it out somehow!"_." They said sorry for interrupting us and left… it was the best night with all that laughter…

"Ren-san… I will show you tomorrow that you really have lost sight of what really matters… for sure…" I thought to myself

That reminds me… I faced the girls and said

"Hey girls, I have good news, since I'm having the tournament finals tomorrow I requested from Tsubasa-san to let you all have a day off and permission to follow me to my world to watch it so what do you say?"

"Really?! We get to watch you battle that guy?! I would love to go!" Yuuko-san exclaimed

Everybody nodded to each other

"Right! We will follow you back and cheer for you right girls?" Takamina-san asked the group

"Yeah!"

I nodded

"So tomorrow morning after we finish eating breakfast we'll set out immediately." I said

"Right!" they replied

" oh yeah, and bring some clothes with you… cause one day here means three days in my world, so get clothes that can last for three days… everybody have a good nights' rest now, dismissed!"

"Right!" and we all went to have a good nights' sleep

The next morning after breakfast…

I opened the portal and made sure everyone was here and said

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!" they enthusiastically shouted

"Ren-san…I will win this match and prove to you that you have lost sight of what really matters…" I thought to myself

And we entered the portal back to my world…

So how was the chapter? Quite long and I really hope you enjoyed it… still no reviews but still… there are lots of readers and I thank you for reading this! Look forward to chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5 - Q4 VS FFAL4

Hi readers! Sorry I took so long but I am back with a new chapter! Taking place in episode 57-65! I hope you enjoy it! So here is chapter 5!

Aichi's POV

We reached an alley after stepping out of the portal but… there are some problems whenever I set my portals to open up at and we ended up falling onto the ground again…

"Ow… Note to self: " Set the coordinates properly to my Kirara next time we walk into the portal…" I said to myself

"Everyone alright?" I asked

"Yeah, everyone's here" Yuuko-san said

I discovered where we landed at too… my sweat dropped… instead of the back alley that we opened the portal back to Akibastar… we landed at the alley beside Card Capital! So that means…

"Hey, do you hear that?" a familiar female voice asked

"I don't know, I think it came from the alley" a familiar boy voice said

My sweat is now dropping a lot,

"Hide!" I whispered frantically

Too late…

"Onii-san? What are you doing there?" Kamui-kun saw us as he was peering to see who made the noise

"Aichi? I thought Emi said you were at your friends' house and…" they saw the others on the floor…

"Are those your friends?" she asked

"Yes…" I said back, embarrassed

We went into Card Capital and luckily it was just Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Kai-kun, Miwa-kun, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Reiji, Eji and Manager in there only, otherwise, my group of friends will attract too many attention…

"Who are they?" Miwa-kun asked

"Well, they are my friends… I met them when I was walking around town…" I replied

"I am Takahashi Minami, you can call me Takamina"

"Oshima Yuuko!"

"Kojima Haruna! Call me Kojiharu or 'Nyan Nyan' is enough!"

"Kojiharu-san… Nobody here really feels like calling you that…" I said with a sigh…

"Akimoto Sayaka!"

"Itano Tomomi, just call me Tomochin."

"Kashiwagi Yuki, call me Yukirin."

"Miyazawa Sae, nice to meet you."

"Watanabe Mayuyu…" that is the last of the introduction for them… now it is time for Kamui-kun and the others to introduce themselves

"Tokura Misaki"

"Katsuragi Kamui!"

"Reiji Uno!"

"Eiji Saga, yo!"

"Miwa Taishi! Nice to meet ya!"

"The great me is Morikawa Katsumi"

"Yeah, yeah. My name is Izaki Yuta!"

"Kai Toshiki…"

"And I am this shop's manager, Shin! You can call me Manager!"

After introductions we talked for a while with each other to interact more and at one point Yuuko-san almost talked about Akibastar and we had to cover her mouth to make her quiet until someone arrived…

"Sendou Aichi…" It was Kourin-san…

"Yes?"

"Can you come outside with me for a minute? I need to talk to you…" those words drove Morikawa-kun crazy, luckily Izaki-kun stopped him in time but Takamina-san and Yuuko-san thought something was fishy and decided to listen too…

"I need you to come to the Foo Fighters Headquarters tonight…" that surprised me

"Why? I thought I said that I will never blindly follow him in his path." I said

"Yes, but it is not that… it's just that I think you deserve to see what is going to happen tonight…"

"What?"

"I'm going now… I still got work to do… be sure to come alright?"

"Alright, but-." Before I could finish my sentence, she drove off in her motorcycle already…

"Aichi…" Takamina-san called

"Yeah?"

"Are you really gonna go? What if it is a trap to make you join them again?" she asked

"I don't think so… Kourin-san is not the type to do that…"I replied

"Alright… then Yuuko and me will follow you!"

"Yeah!"

I was surprised at their request but accepted it anyway…

"Alright… you two can follow… but do not cause any trouble… alright?" I said

"Right!"

"Now… the others are waiting, let's go in."

"Ok!"

We were still chatting away when they asked about Vanguard and whether we can teach them…

"Well, there are some trial decks that I have so why don't you girls come and see?" Manager asked

"Sure!"

They looked through different decks… Kagero, Spike Brothers, Oracle Think Tank, Nova Grappler, Royal Paladin and Bermuda Triangle clans.

As I thought, since they are idols and girls, most of them chose Bermuda Triangle and Oracle Think Tank.

Takamina-san – Royal Paladin (well, she is a leader in 00 too…)

Yuuko-san – Bermuda Triangle (screaming cute all the way…)

Kojiharu-san – Bermuda Triangle (as I thought…)

Sayaka-san – Kagero (suits her well…)

Yukirin-san – Bermuda Triangle (she loves mermaids…)

Tomochin-san – Oracle Think Tank (predicting the future seems fun, she said…)

Sae-san – Oracle Think Tank (seems relaxing (the pictures and names) she said…)

Mayuyu-san - Nova Grappler (she may be a cyborg but still has a girl's type of heart and feelings so she is hard to understand)

The decks were bought and since I got Royal Paladin, I needed to teach Takamina-san how to use them.

Sayaka-san is taught by Kai-kun and Miwa-kun since they know a lot about the Kagero clan and if Kai-kun is bored of teaching Miwa-kun can take over.

Mayuyu-san is taught by Kamui-kun since he is the only one with lots of knowledge about Nova Grapplers.

Misaki-san has her hands full with the other girls because of her special ability to remember something very quickly and permanently in her memory and she can teach about the Oracle Think Tanks since she uses the deck and use her memory for the Bermuda Triangle clan.

Takamina-san was surprisingly a fast learner and soon she was able to cardfight with me, although she is still a beginner, she is still amazingly making a good progress.

"Aichi!" Misaki-san called out

"Yes?" I replied

"Could you help me with Yuuko-san? She is having some trouble remembering the rules and abilities of the clan!" she requested

"Coming!" I packed my cards

"Geez, Yuuko is really troublesome but something about that is refreshing." Takamina-san commented

"Yeah." I agreed

I begin to teach Yuuko-san and it took an hour to make her to remember the rules and abilities… nobody I know would learn this slow and Morikawa-kun keep telling her to have more Grade 3s, luckily Takamina-san was there to help us by distracting him in a cardfight against him.

We all left early in the evening because I needed to tell my mother about them and we said our goodbyes and left Card Capital.

**At home**

"Tadaima!"

"Ara! Aichi! You're back! And you brought more friends! Wow!" my mom exclaimed after looking at them

"Excuse us for the intrusion"

"It's alright, come in! Dinner's almost ready."

"Umm… mom, we need to go somewhere, we will be back soon."

With that Takamina-san, Yuuko-san and I left the house and ran to the Foo Fighter Headquarter and we went into the headquarters and a bodyguard guided us to the floor where we are supposed to go… I was surprised at the person that was there…

"Kai-kun? Ren-san?!" I exclaimed

"Aichi?! And you two?! What are you all doing here?!" Kai-kun exclaimed too

"U-Ummm… Kourin-san told me to come over and these two followed along with me"

"He has the right to watch this." Kourin-san said

"Interesting. Now everyone who has a connection to the power is here. No better stage could have been set. Except for those two." Ren-san said

That made them mad

"I don't even want to see that face of yours! But because Aichi is coming, we will follow." Takamina-san exclaimed madly

"We may not have a connection to that power, we will still follow!" Yuuko-san exclaimed

"You two! I said not to cause any trouble so relax and watch alright?" I said

"Alright, if you say so."

Kai-kun turned to me and said "Aichi, watch our fight closely and watch how he plays."

"You two are going to fight?" I turned to Kourin-san for confirmation, she nodded

"Why are those two?" I thought to myself

They placed their decks and their starting Vanguard on the fighting table.

"Apparently, the power I have is called "Psyqualia"…" Ren-san said to Kai-kun

"Yeah, I know" Kai-kun replied

"Then I don't need to explain. I'll just show you… this magnificent power!" His eyes showed Psyqualia and we were in his image.

"This is Ren-san's…"I said

"Yeah, this is _his_ Psyqualia." Suiko-san said

"So this is Psyqualia… you told us before didn't you? Aichi? I didn't expect it to do this…" Yuuko-san said

"Alright, enough talk! Let's get this started Ren!" Kai-kun shouted

"Stand up _the _Vanguard_!"_

_(Sorry guys I am too lazy to type out this fight.)_

Ren-san won because of the Phantom Blaster Overlord that Suiko-san gave him.

I approached Kai-kun.

"Kai-kun." I was about to ask him whether he was alright when he said

"Don't come close! Leave me alone!" After that he walked out of the headquarters.

"Sendou Aichi." Suiko-san said while her hand reached out a ball of light and a ball of darkness, they both contained a card.

"Which will you choose?" After considering…

"I choose…"

**At home**

"Tadaima"

"I was worried about you three!" Emi said

"S-sorry, we had a long day"

"What about dinner?" we stopped at our tracks after Kaa-san asked us, we turned to each other.

"Sorry, we're… not very hungry right now… We'll eat later…" I said

"Dinner's wrapped, so when you three do get hungry, just pop it in the microwave." Kaa-san said

"Thanks." I replied

"Thank you, Mrs Sendou." Takamina-san and Yuuko-san said

We went up to the room and explained everything to everyone.

"Don't worry too much about it, just focus on tomorrow's match and you'll be fine…" Tomochin-san said

"Yeah, show that guy your fighting spirit that you showed us while battling Takamina alright?" Sayaka-san said

"Thanks girls, I appreciate it a lot, well it's time to sleep, don't want to wake up late tomorrow."

I turned off the lights.

"Oyasumi" I said

"Oyasumi, Aichi." They all replied

Something feels so relaxing being around them sometimes and then I drift off to sleep.

The next day…

"Everyone wake up!" Emi had to shout to wake us up again for this big day.

"Sorry, Emi…" I said, still drowsy

We freshened up and eat breakfast and all ran to Card Capital including Emi since she knows the way to the stadium.

After we reached Card Capital, we saw Misaki-san and Manager outside the shop and getting the truck ready.

"Good Morning!" we said

"Good Morning." Misaki-san greeted

"Are you girls going to see Aichi off?" Misaki-san asked

"Of course! After all, I'd worry about letting Aichi go alone." Emi said

"Hahaha…. Huh? Kamui-kun isn't here yet…" I said

"Is everybody ready?" Manager asked

"Um…" I said, suddenly, a familiar voice called out

"Hey! Wait for me! I made it in time." Kamui-kun said while catching his breath.

"Morning, Kamui-kun. Are you okay?" I asked

"Y-Yeah" he replied

"That's why I told you to go home and get some sleep!" he was already given a warning by Misaki-san yesterday

"Is everybody ready now? Huh? Where's Kai-kun?" Manager asked

"Um… everyone… I don't think he is going to come for today's match…" I said sadly

They did not want to persist on with questionings so we set off straight away to the stadium after that…

We entered the doorway to our stands where we wait for our match to start…

"I'm trickling with enticement!" Huh? "Trickling?" "Enticement?"

"That's trembling with excitement." Misaki-san corrected again

"Nice malaprop to ease the tension here, Kamui-kun."

"Huh?" Kamui-kun had an obvious question mark on his head

We went out onto the field and MC Miya announced

"And now, the curtain opens on the final round of the Vanguard National Championship!"

Cheers from the crowd and the match-ups are announced and I'm up against Ren-san as expected.

(Sorry guys, I'm too lazy to type the first two matches)

The first match-up was between Tetsu and Kamui-kun and unfortunately, Kamui-kun lost but he did his best…

The second match-up was between Asaka and Misaki-san and Misaki-san won the match! Which leaves…. The match between Ren-san and me.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Both of our Grade 0 units are standing on the surface of Cray with 5000 power.

Ren-san activated his Psyqualia and showed me his winning image but I rejected that image.

"You see it? My path to victory. The cards have already shown it to me." Ren-san said

"And once this is over we'll finally be able to put this whole mess behind us. But first, I want to see you realize the foolish mistake you made by shutting this gift." He continued

"As though I need help remembering, I know too well what it can do and I don't need it." I thought to myself

"I ride Blaster Javelin!"

"Using Fullbau's skill to search for Blaster Dark in my deck." Ren-san revealed Blaster Dark and put it in his hand.

"I end my turn." He declared

"I draw. I ride the Little Sage, Marron. Wingal Brave moves to rear guard, with Gancelot's skill, I search for Blaster Blade and put it into my hand. And I call the Knight of Friendship, Kay, I attack Blaster Javelin with Marron!" I declared

"I don't guard" he declared

"I check for a drive trigger" no trigger

"Next, the Knight of Friendship, Kay, will attack with a boost from Wingal Brave."

"Abyss Freezer will guard that attack." He declared

"I end my turn." I declared

He draws and rides Blaster Dark and call Skull Witch, Nemain. With a counterblast with Nemain's skill, he drops a card from his hand and draws another card. And he calls Donnershlag and Garurubau and he attacks my Knight of Friendship, Kay with Donnershlag and he attacks me with Blaster Dark and since I did not guard, I was forced to imagine being slashed by Blaster Dark by his Psyqualia and lastly, Skull Witch, Nemain attacks my Vanguard again.

"I stand and draw. Stand up my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade! I won't let myself turn what you have become! Not now! Not ever! Ren-san, this is the path I chose!" I exclaimed

"I counterblast and retire Donnershlag from the field! I call Bedivere and Marron to rear guard!" I declared

"I attack your Vanguard with a boost from Marron!"

"I don't guard" he declared

"Drive trigger check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Bedivere and the extra critical to Blaster Blade!" I declared

"Bedivere attacks with a boost from Wingal Brave and since Blaster Blade is the Vanguard, he gains +3000 power!"

He got three damage because he got a heal trigger at the fourth damage trigger check.

"I stand and draw. I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! And since Blaster Dark is in the soul, he gains a +1000 power!" he declared

This is starting to look bad.

"And I call Darkside Trumpeter. You know what happens next… Phantom Blaster Dragon's ultimate skill. With a counterblast, Damned Charging Lance! Nemain, Garurubaru, Darkside Trumpeter! Lives paid in tribute to the cursed dragon!" Phantom Blaster Dragon slashed all three of them and he gains +10000 power and +1 critical.

"He's pushing himself to the limit and beyond…" I thought to myself

"I'll end this right now! Someone like you, could never stop me!" Ren-san said

"I call another Phantom Blaster Dragon to rear guard! My Vanguard Phantom Blaster Dragon will attack first!" he declared

"I guard with Alabastar Owl and Starcall Trumpeter and Bedivere intercepts" I declared

"Twin drive check" First, no trigger and Second, Critical Trigger

"Giving all effects to my rear guard Phantom Blaster Dragon. I attack with my rear guard Phantom Blaster Dragon!" he declared

I looked through my hand and declared "No guard"

He made me imagine it again but this time forcing me to activate my Psyqualia as well but I refused again and taking 2 damage this turn. He has done a lot of damage to not only my Vanguard but I also feel the damage that my Vanguard took because of his Psyqualia.

"I stand and draw. See the king as he once was! I ride Alfred Early! Alfred Early's skill! Superior call! Blaster Blade! Counterblast! Using Blaster Blade's skill, I retire your rear guard Phantom Blaster Dragon!" I declared

"Such a cute little trick, but it will take more than that to stop me!" Ren-san said

That made me angry, I want to beat him so badly, only to realize that my Psyqualia is activating again and I shook it off.

"I'm sure Kai's feeling a lot better by now." Ren-san said

What?! He can't say that about Kai-kun!

"Though it must be pretty hard for him to sit there and watch as you struggle to stay in the game. Do you want to be just like him when you grow up?"

Those words make me so mad!

"It's like two little bugs trying to take down a giant, it's almost not even worth my time to defeat you."

That was the last straw! My Psyqualia activated because of my anger.

"Ren-san! You are disgusting human being you know that? The warrior of light standing to the king's left casts a shadow and reaches the king's right, darkness takes you! Rise my avatar! I call Blaster Dark!"

Normal POV

"There's no way!" Miwa exclaimed

And from the fighting stands…

"You guys!" Kamui exclaimed

"He can't!" Misaki exclaimed as well

"A shadow paladin!" Kai exclaimed from the audience stands

"What is this about?" Ren is even more confused

From the audience stands…

"No!" Takamina exclaimed

"It can't be!" Yuuko exclaimed

"Aichi! Snap out of it! Please!" the 00 members were shocked

"No choice… he may have ordered us not to do it but we'll do it… to bring him back!" Takamina said

"Alright!"

From the fighting stands…

"It's making my skin crawl." Misaki said and Kamui agreed

"I don't like it one bit. The last time he used the Shadow Paladins, he practically turned into a different person." Kamui said

"I don't want him to change." Misaki said

Aichi's POV

"Boosted by Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard." I declared

"Guard with Death Feather Eagle." Ren-san declared

"With Marron's support, Alfred Early! Twin drive check." First, no trigger. Second, Draw Trigger.

"Giving the power to Blaster Dark and I draw. Get ready to strike! Can you picture it, Ren-san? Feel my hatred and let me drag along your hope with it. I attack with Blaster Dark!" I declared, "How do you like my image, Ren-san? Hahahaha!＂then I paused...

Huh? Why do I hear a familiar song? It can't be! And a voice calling out to me

"AKB0048!"

*River song starts*

"_Mae e! Mae e!" _"Stop!" Kai-kun?!

"_Massugu susume!" _"Aichi!" I turned to face him

"_Kawa wo watare!" _"Listen to me, Aichi Sendou!" he continued yelling

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" _"That's not the real you!"

"_Itsudatte yume wa" _"Remember your fight with me, Aichi!"

"_Tooku ni mieru." _My fight with him…

"_Todokanai kurai kyou ni kanjiru." _Memories came from that day…

"_ashimoto no ishi wo." _"Don't lose your true self!" he continued

"_hitotsu hirotte." _I began to stop my Psyqualia…

"_gamushara ni natta nagete miro!" _"The me before… My true…" I said to myself and he laughed… Ren-san…

"_kimi no me no mae ni," _"If you aren't the real Aichi, then who is?" he asked

"_kawa ga nagareru." _"Hungry for power, seeking to become stronger than anyone… That is certainly the true Aichi that was lurking within you."

"_hiroku ooki na kawa da" "_Yes, just like me!" he continued

"_kuraku fukaketemo" _"I, I…" Now I'm facing my other self, trying to figure out who is the true me… "The true me… The true me is…"

"_nagare hayakutemo" _"Aichi!" Takamina-san called out "Don't lose yourself! The you that all of us know! The you who brought all of us to happiness!" she yelled

"_obienakute ii" _I listened to their song… "I won't… and I will never lose myself but now I fully understand what I must do!" the song and Kai-kun words enlightened me and helped me realize that…

"_hanarete itemo" _" Enough!" Ren-san said "This is my Final Turn!"

"_sou da mukou kishi wa aru" "_I crossride! Phantom Blaster Overlord!"

"_motto jibun wo shinjiro yo" "_Call! With a boost from Grim Reaper, Phantom Blaster Overlord… Persona Blast!"

"_Get over it! River!" _Oh no! "Power 28000 and critical +1?!" I need to survive this turn no matter what!

"_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" "_I wanna win against Ren-san!" I thought to myself but the thought almost released my other self too… I quickly shook it off…

"_jibun ni iiwake suru njanee!"_ "Twin drive. First, Heal trigger, power to Phantom Blaster Overlord and I recover 1 damage. Second, Draw trigger, power to Phantom Blaster Overlord and I draw 1 card…"

"_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" "_No way! My shield of 35000 won't work!" I said

"_yatta minakerya wakannee!" _I took the damage and got damaged too…

"_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" "_Is this the end of the line?" then a realization hit me…

"_massugu susumu shikanee! Zutto! Zutto! Zutto!" "_Damage trigger… check! First, no trigger. Second, Heal trigger! I give the power to Alfred Early and I recover 1 damage."

"_arukitsuzukero! Kimeta michi wo!" _"I stand and draw … but which side of me is going to fight?" The card that I drawn gave me the answer… "Light and shadow become one… then true power is born! I ride Majesty Lord Blaster! Blaster Dark attacks Fatalita!"

"_kimi no kokoro ni mo, kawaga nagareru" "_No guard" He declared

"_ase to namida no kawada!" _"Next! With a boost from Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks!"

"_shippai shite shimattemo, nagasarete shimattemo" _"No guard. I don't like this… Light and shadow… Using both knights…" he said to me

"_yarinaoseba ii, yowane haku na yo, yume ni shigamitsuku nda" "_They are both me. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are both my avatars. The me that thirsted for power and the me that hated the thought… Both of them are me!"

"_negai kanau hi ga kuru made"_ "With a boost from Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks! Majesty Lord Blaster's skill! Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark go to the Soul!" In truth, yesterday when Suiko-san asked me to pick one, the cards picked the card that is suitable for me instead… by mixing together the light and dark… and with that last attack I won because of the twin drive check which I got critical trigger… and the match is over…

"_kawa wo watare! You can do it!" "_Winner! Aichi Sendou!" the referee announced

_*River music ends*_

The match ended and there were wild cheers from the crowd…

"Onii-san!" Kamui-kun called

"You did it! Aichi!" Misaki-san said

"At last… At last, we… Team Q4 won!" Kamui-kun was crying

"Kamui-kun…" I tried to calm him down while smiling

"Aichi! You did it! That was an awesome fight!" it was Yuuko-san and the others, I gave them a thumbs up for helping me.

Finally, we were given the winning trophies and then I heard someone said 'thank you' but I shrugged it off… we finally won!

The next day…

"Everyone, wake up!" Emi is calling us up again

"Sorry again, Emi" I said

We all freshened up and went for breakfast…

Downstairs (after breakfast)

"Itekimasu" we all said in union

"Iterashaii" My mom said

"Last one to reach Card Capital is going to have to cardfight me!" Yuuko-san exclaimed

Oh well, nothing changes much anyway except that my Psyqualia is gone… after the finals I wasn't able to feel it anymore… oh well, it's better this way. We entered the card shop and got a surprise.

Everyone was like waiting for us and then they gave way and revealed Kai-kun, almost like waiting for someone at the standing fight table.

"Let's fight, Aichi." He said

"He's been waiting for you all morning!" Miwa-kun said

"Why would you wait for me?" I asked

"Because you are the strongest fighter I know and because your strength is the real thing… now let's begin already." I smiled at what he said

"Right!" I exclaimed

"The fight you've been waiting all this time for, huh?" Misaki-san said

"If it's between Onii-san and that jerk… I mean, Kai… you know it's gonna be a fantastic fight!" Kamui-kun added

"Good luck Aichi!" Yuuko-san said

"Beat him!" Takamina-san added

"I'm kind of envious, you know." Manager said

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison

"So many people around the world are playing Cardfight. But maybe none of them are having as much fun as Aichi-kun and Kai-kun right now." He added

"Here I go, Aichi!" Kai-kun said

"Ready!" I said back to him

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up the Vanguard!"

How was the chapter? Don't worry there are more chapters coming your way! Look forward to them! And sorry for the long chapter. Thanks for reading! And see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6- A normal day

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Still no reviews but I will still keep writing! I am glad that all of you are enjoying my stories! All right, enough chitchat! Let's begin chapter 6!

Aichi's POV

"Good news girls!" I said excitedly

"Tsubasa-san called me just now and she said the candidates for the audition are doing quite well!" I continued

"Really?!" Yuuko-san asked excitedly

"She said that we can take another day off if we like or head back to watch them." I continued

"Then I'll stay here with you." Takamina-san said

"Me too!" Yuuko-san said

"Well, the rest of us would like to go back for now…" Sayaka-san said

"All right, then I will open the portal right now since nobody is in the house anyway…" I said

"Okay!" then I used my powers to open the portal back to the Katyusha and we said our goodbyes.

"Want to go Card Capital today?" I asked

"Sure! I wanna cardfight Misaki again too!" Yuuko-san said

**Outside Card Capital**

"Huh? Manager, what are you doing?" we saw him outside the shop pasting a poster

"Oh, Aichi-kun, Takamina-san, Yuuko-san. I'm just putting up the poster about tomorrow's shop tournament! And you can do it as a team with three people just like the tournaments!" he exclaimed

We checked the poster out and it definitely says that it's a team tournament

"Wow!" Yuuko-san exclaimed

Just then, Misaki-san came out

"Aichi, do you want to join us as a Team Q4 member?" she asked me

"Su-." I was cut off by Yuuko-san

"Aichi" she whispered

I met eye contact with her and immediately knew what was on her mind…

"Um… sorry, I need to attend to something tomorrow so I am unable to join you, sorry…"I said

"It's all right, but it will be hard to find a replacement for you especially since we don't see Kai so much…" she sighed

"Sorry…" then an idea came into my mind, "How about Miwa-kun? He fought with me before and we all know that he is a good vanguard player." I suggested

"Good idea." She said

Miwa-kun came just as we finished talking

"Eh?! You want me to replace Aichi for tomorrow's shop tournament?" he said, shocked

"Yeah, please" I said

"All right…" he said

"Great! Now why don't we go in for some cardfighting?" Misaki-san asked

"All right!"

Evening soon draws near and it was time for us to go back home. We said our goodbyes and went back.

**At home**

After dinner… in my room

"So Yuuko-san, why don't you explain how are we going to go into the shop tournament without being recognised?" I asked Yuuko-san

"We can use these!" she said and brought out a black plastic bag

"Yuuko… don't tell me you took them from Akibastar…" Takamina-san asked while her sweat dropped, my sweat dropped too…

"Yeah! So let's use these tomorrow!" she said

"All right…" we said

"Let's sleep now…" I said while turning off the lights

"Oyasumi…"

"Oyasumi…

**The next day**

I woke up and started to get ready for today's shop tournament…

I wore my clothes, which is a red long-sleeved turtleneck plus a white vest and a blue long jeans and Takamina-san and Yuuko-san just wore their usual clothes.

"Don't forget to bring the items." I said

"All right." Yuuko-san replied

Misaki's POV

I wore my usual clothes and went downstairs to the shop to get ready for the tournament. The other shop tournament participants are downstairs waiting for the shop tournament to start and… huh? Mysterious people in black cloaks? I can barely recognise what is under their hoods and they were quiet while Shin-san was explaining the rules. And the shop tournament has begun.

We are in Block A.

"Well then, let the shop tournament begin!" Shin-san announced

We managed to win all the rounds and get into the final rounds and we were facing those three people in black cloaks…

"Hey, why are you guys in cloaks?" I asked

"…" silence…

"Never mind…" I sighed

"Team Q4 vs Team Mystery! The mystery team that has been winning their way in Block B! Team Mystery! And they're going against the national championship winners, Team Q4! (minus Aichi and Kai, plus Miwa(temporarily) that is). Now, let the shop tournament begin, with the first match, Miwa Taishi vs Mystery Y!" Shin-san announced

"Mystery Y? Weird naming, but let's have a nice match!" Miwa said

"…" silence again…

"Let the first match begin!" Shin-san announced

At first, Miwa had the upper hand but the way the person was using the deck… it was like he/she was just joking around… in the end, Mystery Y won the first match…

"Sorry guys…" Miwa said

"Don't worry, I'll get us back on track!" Kamui exclaimed

"The first round goes to Team Mystery! Next match is Kamui Katsuragi vs Mystery T!"

"Let the second match begin!"

Mystery T… Royal Paladin deck? Wonder who this Team Mystery is… I stared at the last person in the team, he/she was standing and watching the match closely… anyway, back to the match, Kamui was winning and it looks like Mystery T have not master most of the skills in the Royal Paladin clan yet… so that means…

"And the second round goes to Team Q4!" Shin-san announced

"The rest is up to you now, Misaki-san!" Kamui said

"We're counting on you." Miwa said

"All right, leave it to me." I said

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for! The final match! Misaki Tokura vs Mystery A!" he continued

We placed our starting vanguard and deck down…

"Now, let's begin the final match!" Shin-san announced

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Godhawk, Ichibyoshi!"

Wingal Brave… So he/she uses Royal Paladin too… why does his/her playing style look so familiar…

"I draw. I activate Godhawk, Ichibyoshi's skill! I look at the top five cards of my deck and if Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi is there, I can superior ride her!" I picked out one of the cards and declared "I superior ride, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi! I put the rest of the cards at the bottom of my deck. Turn end." I declared

"…" he/she doesn't say anything… he/she draws. He/she rides The Little Sage Marron, WIngal Brave moves to the rear guard circle… Marron attacks with a boost from Wingal Brave… drive trigger check, no trigger… my damage trigger check , no trigger, that makes it one damage for me… his/her turn end.

"I draw. I activated Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi's skill, I look at the top five cards of my deck and if Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi is there, I can superior ride… she's not there…"I put the five cards at the bottom of my deck and declared "I ride Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi! I soulcharge! I call Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime! I attack you with Tsukuyomi!" he/she doesn't guard the attack… drive trigger check, no trigger… he/she damage trigger check, no trigger… "I attack you with Tagitsuhime!" I declared… he/she doesn't guard… damage trigger check for him/her, no trigger… that makes two damage for him/her.

"…" He/she draws… huh? Was I imagining things or did I just see he/she smiling under that hood after drawing that card? What happened next surprised me…

"As promised, we will only be in this disguise until I ride this card." That voice!

"Yeah." Mystery Y responded, that voice belongs to…

"Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade!" Blaster Blade?! Then that means…

They all put down their hoods and removed the headgear that they wore and revealed their faces and removed their cloaks…

"Aichi! Yuuko! Takamina!" I exclaimed

"Surprised? I lied about being busy yesterday because Yuuko-san wanted to surprise you guys… and it looks like we succeeded. Hahaha." Aichi explained

Aichi's POV

"Now, let's continue our match, Misaki-san, all right?" I asked

"All right, and please give all of us an explanation _after _this match." Misaki-san said

"All right…" I said

"I activate Blaster Blade's counterblast! I retire your Tagitsuhime! And then I call Knight of Friendship, Kay and Knight of Silence, Gallatin! I attack you with Kay!"

"No guard." Misaki-san declared, damage trigger check, no trigger

"Next! With a boost from Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard! Drive trigger check! No trigger…" I declared

"I guard with Lozenge Magus!" she declared

"I attack your vanguard with Gallatin!"

"No guard" she said, damage trigger check, no trigger

That's three damage for Misaki-san.

"I stand and draw. I'm activating Goddess of the Half Moon's skill. I look at the top five cards on my deck. And if Goddess of the Full Moon is there, I can superior ride! I superior ride! Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi! Tsukuyomi's skill! I draw two cards and soulcharge one card from my hand to the soul! I call Gemini, Silent Tom and Tagitsuhime! I attack you with Silent Tom!" she declared

"I guard with Margal!" I declared

"Next! I attack you with Tsukuyomi!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First check, no trigger. Second check, Critical trigger! Power to Tagitsuhime! Extra critical to Tsukuyomi!"

"Damage trigger. First check, no trigger. Second check, Draw trigger! I add +5000 to Blaster Blade, and I draw one card."

"I attack you with Tagitsuhime! If there are six or more cards in the soul, Tagitsuhime gains +3000 power!" she declared

"I intercept with Gallatin!" I declared

"Turn end."

"I stand and draw. See the king as he once was! I ride Alfred Early! Alfred Early's skill, I superior call, Blaster Blade!"

"I move Kay back and call Gallatin! I call Flogal too! I attack your vanguard with Gallatin!"

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger."

"I attack you with Alfred Early!"

"No guard. Damage trigger check, Heal trigger! I give the power to Tsukuyomi and I heal one point of damage!"

"Twin drive check! First, no trigger. Second, Heal trigger! Power to Blaster Blade and I heal one point of damage!"

"I attack you with Blaster Blade!" I declared

"I intercept with Tagitsuhime and Silent Tom!" she declared

"Turn end" that makes four damage for her…

"I stand and draw. I call Silent Tom, CEO Amaterasu, Weather girl milk and Battle Sister, Ginger! I attack you with CEO Amaterasu!"

"No guard. Damage trigger check, no trigger"

"I attack your vanguard with Tsukuyomi!"

"Isolde, perfect guard! I drop one card from my hand."

"Twin drive check! First, Draw trigger! Second, Draw trigger! All effects to Silent Tom! I attack with Silent Tom!"

"I guard with Lake Maiden, Lien and Wingal and I intercept with Gallatin!" Five damage

"Turn end."

"I stand and draw. I attack you with Alfred Early!"

"No guard"

"Twin drive check. First, no trigger. Second, Critical Trigger! All effects to Alfred Early!"

"Damage check. First, no trigger. Second, Draw trigger. I lost." She declared

"And the winner is Aichi Sendou from Team Mystery!" Manager announced

The crowd was clapping in congratulation for us…

After the match, the crowd was gone and the shop tournament has ended and our explanation started…

"So, why were you three doing that?" Misaki-san asked

"Well, you see…"

We explained everything and they kind of agreed about it and then we said our farewells again and went back home.

"Today was fun, but Yuuko-san, please return those before Tsubasa-san finds out, okay?" I said

"All right…" she said while yawning

I turned off the lights and we all went to bed…

So how was the chapter? I still never receive any reviews for improvements in the story but I will still work hard writing and thinking about the story, so look forward to chapter 7 and see you again soon!


	8. Chapter 7 - The audition

Hi again readers! I am really for the late update for this chapter! I was thinking of how to continue this story because of the VF Circuit so... I might have to time skip till the Japan VF Circuit again. Again, I am really sorry for this late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Normal POV

Aichi opened the portal back to Akibastar. Except that, nobody realized two shadows following them behind. When they arrived, Aichi continued to train the girls.

" Oh, looks like you're getting the hang of it." Aichi said

Nagisa, Orine and Yuuka were doing well. Aichi observed the rest of the girls and narrowed his eyes. The whistle was blown.

" Switch positions. Chieri, substitute for Yuuka at the front." Aichi said

" Understood." Chieri said

They switched positions.

~ After some time~

Aichi went to get some food to eat since it was break time. He walked around the Katyusha for some time. His Kirara came out.

" Kirara? What's wrong?" Aichi ask

Kirara just flew around and went somewhere.

" Ah! Don't go so far away!" Aichi said, running after his Kirara

Aichi followed his Kirara to where they store machines for battle.

" Kirara. Why did you come here?" Aichi ask

Kirara flew to one of the machines and flew around its leg.

" What is it?!" He heard a familiar voice exclaimed

_" It can't be...!" _Aichi thought

He hid behind one of the machines.

_" Impossible! They followed me here?!" _Aichi thought

" Hey! Shoo! Shoo!" The voice exclaimed again

" Kamui! If you keep doing that, someone will find us." Another voice said

_" That voice is...!" _Aichi thought

" Why?" He ask

" Oh no! He found us!" Kamui said

" Why did you follow me here?!" Aichi ask

" You were acting weird. It's almost everytime you said you needed to go somewhere then take a long time to come back." Misaki replied

" So we followed you..." Kamui said

" But, do you know how dangerous it is?! You followed me to the wrong place, this isn't the place for the both of you." Aichi said

" What have you been doing here? Why are you here?" Misaki ask

" It's not something you should know right now. It's my job." Aichi replied

" But...!"

" Kirara, lead them to somewhere safe for now. I'll talk to them later." Aichi said

Kirara flew around the both of them.

_" Aichi? Where are you?" _Tsubasa ask through the communicator

" Ah, Tsubasa-san, I'm coming over right now." Aichi replied

_" You better hurry, the selection round is about to start." _Tsubasa said

" Yes. I got it. I'll be there soon." Aichi said

He sighed.

" Just watch the girls. You'll understand." Aichi walked away

* * *

The audition has started... The 77th Generation audition has started. The first song started.

" A song?" Misaki said

" What's going on?" Kamui ask

They were in the Katyusha, in one of the rooms. Aichi was watching the whole battlefield, getting ready to judge. It suddenly started to rain.

" In your positions! Set!" Tsubasa said

~ Beginner music start~

_" Kinou made no keiken to ga chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake." _" What's going on?! What's with the explosions and music?!" Kamui exclaimed

_" Kaze wa itsumo doori sugite ato ni nanimo nokosanai yo. Atarashii michi wo sagase!"_

_" Hito no chizu wa hirogeru na! Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni zero ni naru nda!"_

_" Bokura wa yume miteru ka? Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?"_

_" Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu? Muteppou na mama."_

_" Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? Kodomo no you ni massara ni."_

_" Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou. Change, change, change, change, change your mind! Change, change your mind! Nani mo shiranakute ii beginner!"_

" Fail. Fail. Fail. Looks like another sparse batch." Tsubasa said

" Maybe you should see before you talk, Tsubasa-san." Aichi said

_" Shippai shite haji wo kaite, kizutsuita koto torauma ni natte. Anna omoi nido to ya da to kashikoku natta otonatachi yo."_

_" Charenji wa bakageta koto, risuku kaihi suru yo ni."_

" Those girls..." Tsubasa said

" I told you." Aichi said

_" Oroka na keisan shite__ nani wo mamoru no?"_

_" Bokura wa ikite iru ka? Ashita mo ikite itai ka?" _

Tsubasa smiled.

_" Wakatta furi shite shitta kaburi te yume wo hissashiburi. Sou bokura wa ikite iru ka? Inochi muda ni shitenai ka? Myaku we utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!"_

_" Stand up! Together! Umareta hi omoidase! Daremo ga Beginner! Stand up! Right away! Hajime kara kantan ni umaku wa ikanee."_

_" Stand up! Together! Saisho ni modoreba ii mochido Beginner! Stand up! Right away! Hirakinaotte hirakinaotte! Dou ni ka naru sa!"_

_" Furui peeji wa yaburi sutero. Saa hajimeyou ze! We can be reborn all the time!"_

_" Bokura wa yume miteru ka? Mirai wo shinjite iru ka? Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu? Muteppou na mama."_

_" Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? Kodomo no you ni massara ni... Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou."_

_" Nani mo dekinai... Chanto dekinai. Sore wa doushita? Bokura wa wakai nda. Nanimo dekinai, sugu ni dekinai. Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda?"_

_" Ame wa yanda. Kaze wa yanda. Mita koto no nai. Hikari ga sasu yo! Ima ga toki da!"_

_" Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!" _

~ Beginner song end~

Aichi and Tsubasa clapped for them.

" Excellent. Good show, girls." Tsubasa said

" Thanks for your hard work." Aichi said

" The concert went off without a hitch. You all did well. And the same goes for you." Tsubasa said

She knocked the machine beside her and it changed to pink and stood up.

_" Within that... eternal ring." _Aichi heard a voice

_" He has uttered new Word." _Aichi thought

" Today you faced dummies designed to test you. These Aggressors were made from captured enemy craft. It was all a simulation." Tsubasa said

" Huh? What?!" The girls exclaimed

" This planet is not under the Entertainment Ban. You've just begin your training. We couldn't put you in a real battle." Tsubasa said

" Are you serious?"

" Give me... a break..."

The girls all collapse from exhaustion.

" I'm sure you've learned your lesson: Fighting with weapons only brings pain and hatred. However, despite that you stood your ground to protect the stage of your dreams. And most important of all for 0048 members: you showed that no matter what, you would be there for your friends. Therefore, all of you girls have passed the selection round. You are now 77th generation understudies for AKB0048. Now toss away those guns and pick up your microphones. Together, let's spread song through the entire galaxy!" Tsubasa said

The Katyusha appeared behind.

" Congratulations!"

They left in the Katyusha. Aichi had a bit of explaining to do.

" Kirara. They are still inside?" Aichi ask

Kirara nodded.

" Good work."

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he entered the room.

" Misaki-san, Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" What was that?" Misaki ask

" The selection round... It was a simulation to test those girls." Aichi replied

" Why?" Kamui ask

Aichi sighed.

" This galaxy... has been taken over by DES, an entertainment ban organisation." Aichi said

" Entertainment Ban?" Kamui said

Aichi pushed a button in the room and a small screen showed up. It showed the images of the planets with Entertainment Ban.

" These planets... In this world, Earth is gone. Humans have gone to other planets to live their lives. But after DES arrived, music and any other forms of entertainment was banned and humans have now lost hope. That is, until AKB0048 was formed. AKB0048 is to help these planets, to give them entertainment, to defy DES. We fight for the people, we fight for their freedom." Aichi said

" How did you even come here?" Misaki ask

" That... I also don't know. It was after I fought with Kai-kun in that fight, I became kind of depressed, it was also raining. I passed an alley but I heard a voice. I decided to check on it and I stumbled on the portal and entered it. I met the others here and found out about this. I decided to help. And that's it. I became a member and a Nova, I'm going to take this risk to help these people." Aichi said

He pressed the button again and the screen disappeared.

" We're now heading to Akibastar. AKB0048's home. I hope the both of you will enjoy it there." Aichi said and smiled

" Wait... What will happen if we join?" Misaki ask

" Both of you are going to take the risk too? But Kamui-kun is still too young." Aichi said

" Don't underestimate me! I'm not the Lonely One!" Kamui said

" Only one." Misaki and Aichi corrected

Kamui blushed at the correction.

" W-Whatever!" Kamui said

" To do that, I'll have to ask for permission." Aichi said

_" Aichi... Misaki... Kamui... Q4... Song..."_ He heard the voice again

_" Sensei-Sensei is responding?"_ Aichi thought

" Then, hold on tight, this is going to be a rough ride back." Aichi said

" Okay."

The Katyusha transported back to Akibastar. He approached Tsubasa.

" Tsubasa-san, He has uttered a New word again." Aichi said

" I just got a call too. We need to go. They said he also said your name and Misaki and Kamui, who are they? And Q4?" Tsubasa ask

" That's what I want to ask you about. Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, you can come out." Aichi said

Misaki and Kamui came out.

" This is Misaki-san and Kamui-kun and this is Tsubasa-san." Aichi introduced

" Hello." Misaki and Kamui greeted

" Hello... How did they get here?" Tsubasa ask

" They followed us." Aichi replied

" Um... Can we... join Aichi in this, Tsubasa-san?" Misaki ask

" Huh? But..." Tsubasa said

" We can't refuse His orders anyway. Sensei-Sensei has already said it, ' Aichi... Misaki... Kamui... Q4... Song...', That's what he said." Aichi said

" 'Song'... It's proof enough. You two come with us." Tsubasa said

She brought the new 77th Generation and Misaki and Kamui to the stage.

" This is AKB0048's..." Nagisa said

" ... exclusive concert hall!" Orine said

" Yeah!" Yuuka said

" 00 stage." Suzuko said

" Woah." Kamui said

" There's so many people." Misaki said

" All these people are fans?" Kamui ask

" Of course." Aichi replied

" So this where we'll sing and dance." Chieri said

" Oh gosh! My stomach's fluttering!" Yuuka said

" I'm gonna have a heart attack..." Makoto said

The lights went dim.

" The show's about to start." Tsubasa said

Two girls ran out from the curtains and stood at the center. It was Kanata and Mimori.

" Hello, everyone! We'll be opening for today's performance!" Kanata said

" We're the 75th Generation understudies!" Mimori said

" The 75th Generation understudies?" Kamui said

" Just the both of them?" Misaki ask

Aichi nodded.

" Listen to our song!" Kanata said

" "The Lemon Season"." Mimori said

~ The Lemon Season song start~

" The 75th Generation is known as the "Cursed Generation"." Aichi said

" The "Cursed Generation"?" Kamui said

_" Kyoushitsu no madobe wa hizashi no sunadokei. Anata wo matteiru jikan ga kage ni naru." _" So many failed or quit. Only those two remain." Tsubasa said

_" Guraundo wo hashiru yunifoomu sugata wo, kaaten ni kakurete setsunaku nagameteta."_ " It's been two years." Tsubasa said, " Two whole years?!" Yuuka exclaimed

_" Aoi remon hitotsu. Tenohira de tsutsunde. Agetai no. Sou watashi no subete. Aoi remon sotto. Wakasugiru kajitsu wa, madokashii kono toshigoro."_

The Lemon Season song end~

They both bowed and went back into the curtains. The members came out. They were singing 'Heavy Rotation'.

" Don't tell me... You do that too?" Misaki ask, she was looking at the way they danced

Aichi panicked... " I-It's part of... the job." Aichi said

Misaki and Kamui stared.

~ After the concert~

Aichi brought Misaki and Kamui to the shrine.

" Wait here..." Aichi said

He went into the shrine. Misaki and Kamui waited. Aichi came out a few seconds later wearing something that looks like a shrine uniform.

" You can come in." Aichi said

" Y-Yes..." Misaki and Kamui said

They went into the shrine and see all the crystals surrounding the cave inside.

" Woah! Amazing!" Kamui exclaimed

" It's beautiful." Misaki said

" Kirara." Aichi called

His Kirara came out and the Kirara of Succession also came out.

" What...?" Misaki ask

" Relax... It's the Kirara of Succession." Aichi replied

" Kirara of Succession?" Kamui ask

" Just watch." Aichi said

The Kirara of Succession formed a shape of a mirror. Misaki's image appeared then disappeared and Kamui's image appeared and disappeared.

" Those are...!" Kamui exclaimed

" Us?!" Misaki exclaimed

" The Kirara of Succession is telling us something." Aichi said

_" Misaki... Kamui... Original members... Song..." _The voice said

" Yes." Aichi said

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

" Brother?" Kamui ask

" Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, from now on, the both of you will be training to be original members. Your debuts will be after you practice and create your own original songs." Aichi said

" Original songs?" Misaki ask

" Your own songs... A song that belongs to you and everyone. This song will be passed on from generation to generation, depending on who will take on your name, that is, after the both of you graduate from here." Aichi said

" Then, you have your own songs, Brother?" Kamui ask

" Yes." Aichi nodded

" What is the name of your song?" Misaki ask

" I have three of them but one of them is 'Egao no mirai'." Aichi replied

" Then... I've decided, my song name will be 'Yasashii Kioku'." Misaki said

" I'll name mine, 'Saikyou Ore-sama RIDE'!" Kamui said

_" Saikyou Ore-sama Ride... It's Kamui-ish." _Aichi and Misaki thought, and giggled softly

" Now that that's decided, I'll report everything to Tsubasa-san to inform her and dance practice will be with me and our dance instructor. This is a secret from everyone. Okay?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

~ The next day~

Aichi, Misaki and Kamui had to go back because of school. After saying their farewells, they head back home.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone likes it! And I am still really sorry for the late update! And one question, who wants the ones who has their own character songs to join them, like for example, Kai and Ren and I might add Naoki and Shingo because of their new song 'Egao de Fight!', Aichi, Misaki, Kourin, Shingo and Naoki sang this. So any suggestions? Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!


End file.
